


Stitch

by flowerfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gives Blaine an unusual gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> This story, written for the Klaine Advent prompt "Stitch," was my most popular on Tumblr, so I thought I'd give it a chance to fly on its own. I hope you enjoy it (and feel free to google pics of Kintsukuroi bowls, they are truly beautiful).

There was a week in October Blaine had been dreading, and when it arrived, he threw himself into school work, chores, and anything else he could find to take his mind off what was worrying him. By the end of the week he had exhausted his dramatic scene partner with his constant requests for more rehearsals, he had memorized every monologue for the semester, and the loft was sparkling clean. He even made new curtains for the kitchen. Blaine knew it really wasn’t working, but he hoped at least that it would distract Kurt. It didn’t.

It was just about a year to the day from when Blaine had come to New York to tell Kurt about Eli, when he broke the heart of the person he loved most in the world. Blaine knew Kurt had forgiven him, and he continued to work on forgiving himself, but thinking about it still made him feel ill. Now, coming home after another long day at school, Blaine felt like he was right back there again, about to surprise Kurt with a bouquet of flowers and fatal news, his stomach twisted in sick shame and desperate love.

Blaine had a plan for tonight. Kurt and Rachel were working late shifts at the diner, and Santana was away for a few days. No one would be there to witness him drown his sorrows in several pints of Ben & Jerry’s and self-indulgent bluesy piano playing.

But when Blaine slid the loft door open, there was Kurt, bright eyed and smiling, looking gorgeous as ever in tight jeans and a green v-neck sweater. “You’re here,” Blaine said pointlessly.

“I am.” Kurt came up to Blaine and took his bag, then drew him into a loose hug. “Dani took my shift.”

“How come?”

Kurt tilted his head at Blaine, as if the answer was obvious. Which it was. “I thought it would be good for us to have some time together,” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hand and leading him over to the couch.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and he felt his eyes fill with tears. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. 

Kurt slid closer to Blaine on the couch and rubbed a comforting hand on his thigh. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. Except maybe for trying to disguise your worries in a new found love for housekeeping.”

Blaine sighed. “I don’t like remembering how I broke us. It hurts. I didn’t want you to hurt too.” Blaine said, leaning into Kurt, breathing him in.

“But if you hurt, I hurt.” Kurt stroked Blaine’s hair, and planted a little kiss on his head. “I don’t like remembering either, but it’s not going to kill us. We’re good now, right?”

Blaine nodded, and snuggled closer to Kurt.

After few minutes, Kurt pulled away. “I have something for you.” He reached under the couch and pulled out a box wrapped in delicate floral patterned paper.

“You got me a present?”

“Just open it.”

Blaine carefully unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a graceful bowl, dark blue with gold strands laced through it. “It’s lovely.” He looked up at Kurt quizzically. “What’s the occasion?”

“It seemed appropriate. It’s Kintsukuroi, a Japanese art where broken pottery is repaired with gold lacquer resin, rendering the piece more beautiful for having been broken.”

“Kurt, thank you.” Blaine’s heart felt light, like it was going to fly up out of his chest. “You are amazing.”

Kurt shrugged, and smiled shyly, tracing the gold lines on the bowl. “When something valuable is broken, you don’t just throw it away. I think I knew that’s what was going on with us, even though it took me a while to understand it. We’ve spent the past year stitching up the places where we came apart. We know ourselves better now, and we know each other better.” Kurt paused, taking the bowl out of Blaine’s hands and placing it on the coffee table, then coming in close to Blaine and taking his hands again. “We’re stronger for it now. Just like this bowl. I’m sure we are.”

Blaine took a deep breath, and smiled broadly at Kurt. This boy never ceased to astonish him. “I’m sure too.” He leaned in and kissed Kurt, lingering there after the kiss, his forehead against Kurt’s. “How about some celebratory ice cream?”

When Blaine came back to the couch a few minutes later with two spoons and the Ben & Jerry’s in the Kintsukuroi bowl he could see Kurt flinch. “Come on, Kurt, it’s strong, remember? Have confidence in our beautiful bowl.” 

Kurt and Blaine used the bowl time and again over the years, passed back and forth between them after disagreements and on special occasions with offerings as varied as cupcakes and chicken soup (and after one memorable fight, martinis), until one day, it broke. They resolved to get it repaired, but they weren’t worried. As strong as the bowl was, Kurt and Blaine knew in their hearts that what they had together was stronger still.


End file.
